If I had choice
by AoiOono
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang cuek, dingin . 'Tidak ada pilihan' itulah prinsip yang Sasuke pegang dalam hidupnya. Hingga akhirnya muncul seorang gadis yang perlahan mengubah prinsip Sasuke.


Halo readers, ini fic ke-2 Oono. Happy reading yaa. ^^

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuSaku

Rated : M

Warning : OOC , Typo

**If I had choice**

.

.

.

_**Summary:**_

_Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang cuek, dingin . 'Tidak ada pilihan' itulah prinsip yang Sasuke pegang dalam hidupnya. Hingga akhirnya muncul seorang gadis yang perlahan mengubah prinsip Sasuke._

_**Chapter 1:**_

"Hoy _Teme_!" panggil seorang pemuda bersuara nyaring.

"Hn" sahut pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan cueknya.

"Kau cuek sekali!" gerutu anak pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

"Berisik _dobe_!"

"Hey Teme! Sepupuku akan datang dari Amerika! Nanti kau akan kukenalkan deh!" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menanggapinya cuek

"Haah! Sampai kapan kau akan melajang _Teme_? Aku kasihan padamu." keluh Naruto

"Tidak ada pilihan" ucap Sasuke dengan cueknya

"Kau tidak pernah berubah! Kau harus merubah prinsip gilamu itu _Teme_! Kalau kau seperti itu terus, kau akan membuat orang lain terluka atau bahkan hidupnya hancur karena prinsipmu! Kau harus memikirkannya sungguh – sungguh kali ini _Teme_! Pertimbangkan perkataanku ini baik – baik!" omel Naruto panjang lebar

"Hn" walaupun tanggapan Sasuke cuek. Sebenarnya Sasuke memikirkan perkataan Naruto tadi baik – baik.

'Omongan Naruto ada benarnya juga. Aku harus mempertimbangkan dan memikirkan perkataan Naruto dengan baik' batin Sasuke

.

.

.

_Konoha Airport [ 09.45 a.m ]_

"Naruto-kun!" teriak gadis mungil sembari melambai - lambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri sepupunya, Sakura.

"Naruto-kun!_ I miss you_!" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Hehehe, _me too_!" Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Hihihi" Sakura terkikik.

"Ayo Sakura-chan, kita pulang. Ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu" ajak Naruto.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar!" wajah Sakura menjadi sangat ceria.

"Tentu, sebaiknya kita bergegas"

.

.

.

_Uchiha Mansion [ 11.22 a.m ]_

"Naruto-kun, kita dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita di rumah temanku. Kau akan kuperkenalkan dengan sahabatku Sakura-chan!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ada perlu apala-" pertanyaan Sasuke terhenti ketika dia melihat Sakura. "Siapa dia?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Ini dia sepupuku _Teme_! Namanya Haruno Sakura. Dan dia ini sahabatku Sakura-chan. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke!" jawab Naruto memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Haruno Sakura" ucap Sakura memperkenalkan diri sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sasuke dengan menjabat tangan Sakura.

'Dia tampan sekali' batin Sakura

'Dia mungil, imut' batin Sasuke

"Ehem!" Naruto berdehem memecahkan lamunan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka terlalu sibuk melamun sampai - sampai jabatan tangan mereka belum lepas. Terlihat pipi Sakura sedikit merona, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit malu.

"Lalu ada perlu apa _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya yang sempat terputus tadi.

"Hanya memperkenalkanmu dengan sepupuku saja, hehehe!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang Sasuke! _Jaa_!" Naruto berpamitan pada Sasuke.

"Aku pamit Sasuke-kun. _Arigatou_. _Jaa_!"

_BLUSH!_

Wajah Sasuke sedikit merona. Bukan hanya karena senyuman Sakura, tetapi karena Sakura memanggilnya dengan embel - embel _'__kun'_. Sakura adalah orang pertama yang memanggil Sasuke dengan embel - embel _'kun'_.

"Hn" Sasuke memalingkan wajah berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

.

.

.

_Kediaman Haruno [ 04.58 p.m ]_

"Sakura-chan, aku merindukanmu sayang!" ucap Temari, kakak Sakura.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Temari-nii" balas Sakura memeluk Temari

"Ah! _Arigatou _Naruto, kau sudah menjemput dan mengantarkan Sakura kesini" ucap Temari sembari tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Ehe-hehe, iya Temari-nii" Naruto menjadi _salting._

"A-aku pamit pulang ya Temari-nii, Sakura-chan. _Jaa_!" Naruto berpamitan.

"Hati" Naruto!" teriak Temari pada Naruto.

'Ada apa ya dengan anak itu?' batin Temari heran.

.

.

.

_Supermarket [ 08.27 p.m ]_

"Hmm, apa yang kurang ya?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Akhirnya Sakura berjalan ke kasir, membayar belanjaannya, lalu bergegas pulang karena sudah larut malam. Sakura berjalan tergesa - gesa hingga dia menabrak seorang pemuda.

"Ah, gomen aku tidak senga-" ucapan Sakura terputus.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura terkejut.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan malam - malam begini?" tanya Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku habis belanja tadi Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura.

"Berbahaya untukmu, ini sudah terlalu larut. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Baru beberapa langkah mereka di hadang oleh beberapa preman.

"Hey manis, mau kemana malam - malam begini dengan pria ini?" tanya salah satu preman itu sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Tinggalkan dia. Ikut dengan kami saja, pasti kamu akan puas. Kemari sayang, jangan takut" ajak preman yang tubuhnya paling besar.

"Iya sayang, percayalah. " ucap preman yang lain mencoba untuk menyentuh Sakura.

"Jangan sentuh milikku atau kau akan mendapat masalah!" ancam Sasuke pada para preman itu.

'Aku milik Sasuke-kun?' batin Sakura. Semburat tipis muncul di wajahnya.

"Cih! Mati kau bocah! HIAAH!"

Preman - preman itu menyerang Sasuke bersama - sama. Namun dengan lihai Sasuke menghindari serangan - serangan dari lawannya. Hanya dengan beberapa pukulan, Sasuke menjatuhkan lawannya satu - persatu dengan sangat mudah. Ada beberapa yang pingsan. Ada beberapa juga yang babak belur, mereka kabur meninggalkan teman - teman mereka yang pingsan.

BUAAGH!

"Aakh!" rintih salah satu preman itu.

"Sepertinya tanganmu ini telah melukai banyak orang, tangan ini harus dihukum" ucap Sasuke denga seringai iblisnya.

"Ja-jangan ku-kumoho- UAAAAAAAAKKKH!" teriak preman itu saat Sasuke mematahkan tangannya.

"K-KABUUUURRR!" teriak beberapa preman itu melarikan diri melihat Sasuke mematahkan tangan salah satu teman mereka.

"Cih! Pengecut!" umpat Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun, tanganmu terluka" Sakura meraih lengan Sasuke.

"Tak apa, luka kecil" ucap Sasuke.

"_Gomen_, gara - gara aku Sasuke-kun terluka" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Aku tak apa, percayalah Sakura" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Sakura dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengobati lengan Sasuke-kun di rumah, ng-" kata - kata Sakura terhenti.

"Pasti Temari-nii sudah tidur" lanjutnya. Sakura terlihat sedih.

"Kau tidur di rumahku" kata - kata Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura _blushing_.

"Di rumah S-sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Hn, sudah cepat!" jawab Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

_Uchiha Mansion [ 11.49 p.m ]_

"Hampir tengah malam, tidurlah" perintah Sasuke.

"T-tapi lengan Sasuke-kun terluka. Aku akan mengobati lengan Sasuke-kun dulu" ucap Sakura.

"Aku tak apa, ganti bajumu dengan piyama itu dan segera tidur" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Baiklah. _Arigatou_ Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura lembut sembari tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke beranjak ke _sofa_, membaringkan tubuhnya untuk beristirahat. Sakura melihat Sasuke beristirahat di _sofa_. Sakura tidak tega. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke, menatap lekat - lekat wajah Sasuke.

"Kamu pasti sangat kelelahan Sasuke-kun. Kamu baik sekali" ucap Sakura mengelus rambut _raven_ Sasuke sembari tersenyum lembut. Sakura menyelimuti Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Sakura tertidur dengan posisi kepala Sakura bersandar di _sofa_.

.

.

.

_Uchiha Mansion [ 06.45 a.m ]_

Sasuke terbangun. Mengucek - ucek matanya lalu menatap jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya.

"Masih pagi" gumamnya.

Dilihat di sampingnya terdapat Sakura tidur dengan bersandar di _sofa_. Dilihatnya ada selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Lalu Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan pada gadis yang di tolongnya kemarin malam.

'Kenapa Sakura tidur disini? Dan dia yang menyelimutiku?' batin Sasuke bertanya - tanya.

Lalu Sasuke menggendong Sakura ke tempat tidur miliknya dan menyelimuti Sakura. Dia menatap lekat - lekat wajah gadis itu.

'Cantik' batin Sasuke

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-chan" ucap Sasuke mengelus rambut _soft pink _Sakura. Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah tampan Sasuke. Sungguh pemandangan yang langkah.

.

.

.

_Uchiha Mansion [ 09.36 a.m ]_

"Mmh" desah Sakura. Dia mengucek - ucek matanya perlahan, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencari - cari seseorang. Namun tak di temukannya. Diliriknya jam yang menempel di dinding kamar itu.

"Hampir jam sepuluh. Sasuke-kun dimana ya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari Sasuke. Kaki kecilnya menuruni anak tangga satu - persatu. Bibir mungilnya memanggil - manggil nama Sasuke. Setiap ruangan dia telusuri, namun tidak ada Sasuke disana. Tiba - tiba Sakura mendengar suara orang berbincang - bincang. Sakura berjalan mengikuti arah suara itu.

"Umurmu sudah 20 tahun Sasuke, Kaa-san rasa itu sudah sangat cukup untuk mencari pendamping masa depanmu Sasuke. Kaa-san tidak mau kamu terus - terusan sendiri. Di luar sana banyak wanita memujamu Sasuke." kata Mikoto menasehati Sasuke.

"Mereka hanya mengagumi harta dan ketampananku Kaa-san!" bantah Sasuke.

"Tidak semuanya begitu Sasu-" kata - kata Mikoto terputus karena sesosok gadis mungil muncul di hadapan mereka dengan memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria ketika menemukan Sasuke.

"Sakura? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"Yap!" jawab Sakura dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, siapa dia?" tanya Mikoto.

"A-ano-"

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" potong Mikoto melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"I-itu ka-"

"Dan kenapa dia mengenakan piyamamu Sasuke?" Mikoto terus bertanya.

"A-ano i-itu kare-"

"Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan Sasuke?" Mikoto bertanya tiada henti. Tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk menjawab.

"Kaa-san dengarkan du-"

"Kamu berhutang penjelasan pada Kaa-san Sasuke!" ucap Mikoto lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Kata - kata Mikoto sukses membuat Sasuke bingung dan frustasi.

"AARRGHHH!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

Sasuke POV

Oh Kami-sama, kenapa harus begini? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kaa-san nanti? Apakah membawa Sakura kesini merupakan suatu kesalahan? _Nice_! Sekarang Kaa-san akan menyangka yang tidak - tidak tentang aku dan Sakura! Kami-sama, tolong hentikan hal gila ini! Aku memang menyukai Sakura, tapi- eh? Apa yang kukatakan barusan? Aku menyukai Sakura? Oh, mustahil! Apa aku sedang dilanda gejala 'Cinta'? Tidak mungkin! Lupakan pikiran gilamu Sasuke!

End of Sasuke POV

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memanggil Sasuke lagi dengan melambaikan tangan mungilnya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Ah ya?" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan Sasuke-kun? Ada yang bisa kubantu untukmu?" tanya Sakura.

'Hmm, membantuku? _Of course_! Cara ini pasti semua akan terselesaikan dengan cepat! Sangat cepat!' batin Sasuke senang. Seringai nakal mulai nampak di wajah tampannya. Membuat gadis - gadis yang melihatnya jatuh pingsan, terkecuali Haruno Sakura.

"_So_? Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"_I'm sure you can help me_" jawab Sasuke dengan seringai nakalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

Gimana pendapat kalian ? Bagus ga ?

Gomen kalo banyak kekurangannya .

Masih tahap belajar . *hiks*

Kalo para readers suka , Oono akan lanjutin .

Tapi kalo ga , fic ini akan Oono delete .

Hehe . ^^

Akhir kata,

CnR

Comment and Review ^^


End file.
